They didn't Come back
by Nicole Roth
Summary: what if the Cullens never came back in new moon and bella was changed anyway then she runs into the Cullens years later Will she take Edward back or did she move on and be happy with her new family.
1. prologue part 1

**All rights to Stephanie Meyer I'm just playing with her story**

_It had been a year and 2 months since I had heard anything from them. At this point I knew they would not return. I would have to live without them and I could not live here surrounded by so many memories of them I would have to move away, go to Florida with my mother._

I was walking through the forest trying to find the meadow I had to see it one last time. My flight to Jacksonville left in the morning and once I was on that plane I would do everything in my power to avoid ever returning to Forks. It took me hours to find the meadow; it was not beautiful like it had once been almost like it was mourning the loss of them too. I walked through the dead knee high grass to stand in the middle of the clearing it was a cloudy day no sunlight I almost wondered if this wasn't the right clearing but I could tell it was. The shape of the meadow was a match and I could see the broken tree where he had first demonstrated his strength. I hadn't realized I was crying but tears were running down my cheeks. I sat on the ground and cried for a while it was about half an hour until I noticed I wasn't alone anymore.

**Authors note: Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed part one of the prologue I'm sorry it was short but it seemed right to end it there please review I like to hear what you think.**


	2. prologue part two

**All rights to Stephanie Meyer I'm just playing with her story**

The woman was a vampire I could tell that as soon as I saw her she stood absolutely still watching me her eyes were red but she made no move to attack me she looked curious as to why a human girl would be this far off the trails alone. Without me seeing her move she was beside me she offered her hand to help me up I took it and she pulled me up to stand in front of her, "hi I'm Bella" I said.

"You know what I am" she replied it was a statement not a question "but you aren't scared of me"

"Well if you haven't attacked me yet I don't think you will" I said my voice shaking slightly

"don't underestimate me you know too much about us to be left alone, whatever vampire who told you and then left you unprotected and free to tell anyone is a fool so you have two choices I can kill you or I can change you it's your choice consider it carefully" she said

"Change me" I said immediately.

She looked at me strangely and said, "Are you sure you really want to be stuck as an 18 year old girl for the rest of eternity?" I just nodded.

"Very well come with me." And she started walking back towards the way I assume she had come from. I followed her without speaking after walking for about ten minutes we stepped out onto a trail and followed it until we reached a small road where her car was parked it was a sleek black car that looked fast even in complete stillness I must have been worth hundreds of thousands of dollars

"What kind of car is that?" I asked trying to make conversation.

" it's Shelby super cars ultimate Aero 2" she answered walking to open the passenger door for me I was very surprised when it lifted up instead of pulling out like a normal car door.

Once we were in the car she drove for hours until we were in Vancouver Canada we rode in silence the whole way. We were not in the city anymore we're driving down a twisty remote road through an evergreen forest. After about an hour she turned off onto a long driveway that led up to a beautiful wood and stone mansion, there was a huge pond off to one side and a sloping field to the other. The mansion was four story's and had a three car garage attached to the house but a smaller driveway led out behind the house and my guess was that there was another garage out back. The vampire who had yet to tell me her name pulled the car up to the front of the house turned it off and got out, she was around to my side letting me out in a second and I followed her into the house.

Inside the house there was a big entry way and then an enormous living area, the floors were dark wood and there was a stone fireplace the furniture was brown leather. On the various couches and chairs were seven other vampires' three women and four men.

"This is Bella she's going to live with us if she chooses too after I change her"

I couldn't say anything so I raised a hand and waved weakly. The woman who had brought me here introduced herself saying her name was Nicole and then pointed out all the vampires in the room, a tall blond man named Daemon who was Nicole's mate. A dark brown haired woman with delicate features named Lucinda and her mate a tall man with broad shoulders and light brown hair named Daniel. A short bright red haired woman named Samantha and her mate Darius a man who looked somewhat like Emmet. And finally a man and a woman both tall with black hair the woman was Tessa and her mate was named Alexander.

"Welcome to the family Bella."

**Authors Note: please review i want to hear from you **


	3. Chapter 1

**All rights to Stephanie Meyer I'm just playing with her story**

**Fifteen years later...**

**Bella's POV**

_I was meant to be a vampire my switch from human life to vampire life had been easy I was happy in this form and I never regretted the choice I made fifteen years ago. I haven't found a mate in that time but my coven is convinced that someday I'll find the right man. I know that that will never happen though none could live up to Edward every man or vampire I meet I compare to him and none can compete. My coven consists of nine vampires; four couples and me. We still lived in the same house we had when I was first made a vampire we live outside of Vancouver, British Columbia. When I joined the family they had been red eyed several years of constantly trying to convince them to become vegetarians had finally payed off and we were now a vegetarian coven._

_All but two of the vampires in our coven are gifted, Nicole is a shape shifter she can make herself into any animal or change her human form to look like anyone she can also project this talent which is how we can stay in one place for so long she gives us the appearance of ageing. Nicole's mate Daemon is an illusionist he can change the appearance of things but he can't do what Nicole does and physically manipulate something. Samantha can see the future but unlike Alice she has to look for what she wants to see. In some ways her gift is more powerful than Alice's in some ways it is weaker for example Samantha won't see a threat unless she is looking for it but on the other hand if she's looking for something she always gets a vision. Lucinda isn't gifted other than being very, very fast, her mate Daniel was a tracker his gift was very similar to James's gift but Daniel did not have the same bloodlust that made James so vicious. Darius was exceptionally strong we considered that a gift because he could outmatch even a newborn. Tessa had the power of persuasion she could convince you to do almost anything although she couldn't outright force you and her mate Alexander was telepathic. I was the only other one without a gift I could still block out mind tricks the same as I could when I was a human but I didn't really consider it a gift._

As I walk down stairs on my way to work I listen to the activity around the house and outside on the grounds I can hear Lucinda and Daniel hunting a couple of dear that wandered too close to the house for their own good, Samantha and Darius were already gone something about a shopping trip in Seattle was mentioned. Daemon was in the garage doing something to his 1969 SS Camaro Convertible Alex was with him using his telepathy to hand him things, Tessa was in her office and Nicole was waiting for me downstairs.

I ran out to my car, Nicole and I always race to work we were the only people that lived off of our road so other than a delivery guy and the occasional hiker we had the whole road to ourselves and we could usually go as fast as we want on it this early in the morning. Driving through Vancouver we had to slow down considerably in case we came across a bored cop with nothing better to do than bust two women with fast cars. For the past few years I have been an Editor for a publisher in Vancouver, Nicole is the owner of the company and it's the Blackwell family business, of course I could work somewhere else if I wanted but I enjoy my job. During my lunch break since I didn't need to eat I wandered through the mall at one point I was I a boutique and a woman who looked exactly like Rosalie ducked into the change room but I couldn't be her I hadn't seen the Cullen's in sixteen years and what are the chances of running into them now I was almost sure that it was Rosalie but they had left me and Rosalie never liked me anyway why would things be any different now?

**Authors Note: thanks for reading please review if I don't get any reader reviews then I wont continue with a story nobody likes enough to post a comment **

**P.S Nicole is not meant to be a representation of me Nicole is just my favourite name and happens to be my pen name**


End file.
